


You'll be in my heart

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat is Jane, Crack-ish, Disney AU, F/F, Fluff, Kara is Tarzan, NO DEATH, No Angst, can you believe that, no sad part at all, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: " What Cat sees first, in all the oddity of the moment, is a pair of incredibly bright blue eyes that reminds her of a spring morning sky. It evokes a whole new world to her, one made of a cloudless azure or a quiet sea somewhere around the islands made of white sand and coconuts trees.It’s exotic and new and she finds herself drawn to those wild eyes, lost in a face that is all sharp edges despite the round and somehow childish features. "---Crack-ish Supercat Tarzan AU





	You'll be in my heart

What Cat notices first, surprisingly enough, isn’t that the girl is practically naked, no.

She doesn’t actually linger on the strange loincloth made of a few banana leaves and maintained low on the waist by what looks like a sturdy liana and she doesn’t even glance at the visible breast that is barely covered by a few long strands of dirty blond hair.

What Cat sees first, in all the oddity of the moment, is a pair of incredibly bright blue eyes that reminds her of a spring morning sky. It evokes a whole new world to her, one made of a cloudless azure or a quiet sea somewhere around the islands made of white sand and coconuts trees.  
It’s exotic and new and she finds herself drawn to those wild eyes, lost in a face that is all sharp edges despite the round and somehow childish features.

The stranger doesn’t move but something sparkles in her eyes that isn’t fear, not exactly. Cat figures she should try to move but she is scared she will make the stranger run if she does so instead, she chooses to speak.

“Hello there,” She starts and her voice is soft and low, like the one she uses when she talks to her sweet little boy. “My name is Cat, and I am very pleased to meet you. Can you tell me your name?”

She sees the stranger tilts her head to the side right after the questioning accent on the last word. The bright blue eyes sparkle and shine but the weariness is still here, floating around the azure irises. Cat finally takes in the rest of the stranger’s body, the muscles and the nerves showing of everywhere, the sun-tanned, dirty skin and the scars, here and there, that didn’t heal properly.

“Do you not have a name?” She gently asks again, not moving from her position against the trunk of a tree and trying not to look down from the branch she is standing on, for fear of realizing how far down the ground is.

The stranger tilts her head on the other side this time and Cat briefly thinks of a puppy, a curious looking puppy listening to a new command and trying to figure out what is expected of him. Cat wonders how old the strange woman is but the dirt on her face, hair and body makes it hard for her to guess and the eyes, so ever blue, are both so old and yet so young she can’t rely on them. She can only drown.

“Cat,” She tries, pointing a finger towards her chest. She used to do that to try to get Carter to say mommy and it worked. It took over a year but it worked, so she figures it can work in her current situation as well.

The stranger looks at her hand and then at her face and slowly, very slowly, she relaxes enough to put her full weight on her feet and legs. She stands crouched on the floor, like an animal but Cat doesn’t find it that strange.  
She thinks maybe, the limits of what she considers normal are being pushed and her vision of the world is being shook, and it pleases her.

The stranger raises a hand and points it towards Cat, before opening her mouth and Cat holds her breath in anticipation.

“Cat”

The voice is deep and gravelly and even though the name only has three letters, it’s hatched and laboriously pronounced. Cat wonders if it’s the first time the stranger ever talks and her heart aches a little for that woman who seems to have survived alone on this island for God only knows how many years. She wants to know the story behind the azure eyes of this woman who carries herself like an animal.

“Cat,” She repeats and then she turns her hand towards the stranger and simply stares, waiting to see if something happens.

The woman’s brows furrow but eventually, she turns her wrist to point towards her own naked chest and Cat thinks she sees a hint of thoughtfulness in the blue eyes.

“Ka-ra”

It’s a guttural way to blurt two syllables but Cat gasps softly, thrilled by the progress they have made in such a short time.

Then she smiles and repeats, slowly “Kara”

Kara, since it seems to be her name, tilts her head on the left and then, her lips part and move to form what could only be described as a grimace but Cat knows, she just knows it’s meant to be a smile.

—

Kara is a fast learned and Cat is sometimes a little in awe with how clever the woman in the jungle is. She has learned the rudiments of the English language is less than two weeks and she is starting to form full sentences, despite a few mistakes here and there.

“Where is you from?” Kara asks one morning, her voice a little more smooth than before, and she glances down at an illustrated book showing various species of felines.

“Where are you from?” Cat corrects a little absentmindedly as she tries to sketch a portrait of the girl. She is sitting in a soft and comfortable armchair outside of the tent they had been using as an improvised school for the past few days. The charcoal in her hands it a little thin, about to break and it annoys her because she is practically done.

“I was born in England, in a city called London but I traveled quite a lot since then, I now live in America, in a town called National City,” She answers after having rectified the line of Kara’s shoulders.

The woman doesn’t move like a human yet, far from it actually, but Cat notices she seems to straighten a little when they are together. She still runs on her four limbs, much like a monkey, but when she manages to stay still for a few minutes, she almost sits down in what would be considered an appropriate position for a young child.

“America,” Kara repeats, struggling a little with the letter m. She tries the word again and this time, she seems satisfied with how it sounds because there is this grimace again, etched on her features. It still has a long way to go to become a real smile but Cat has become somehow fond of the strange gesture.

“Yes, America. It’s a big continent …” Cat trails off and Kara looks at her with her head tilted, like an actual puppy. “Here, don’t move. I will get a book to show you a map of the world.”

She stands, slowly enough not to startle Kara and then moves to enter the tent. She is still careful to avoid any kind of too sudden movements because Kara is easily spooked away.

When she comes back outside, she finds Kara looming over her sketch and she is relieved when she notices it is still intact.  
Kara, whose curiosity seems limitless, has this tendency to touch everything and anything and while it’s quite normal given the circumstances, it is very frustrating for her to find broken items and smeared lines in books and various pieces of paper.

“This is me,” Kara states as she points a finger to designate the aforementioned sketch.

“Yes, it is you. I am trying to draw you,” Cat explains and she smiles, before walking towards a nearby table to open the atlas.

Kara comes to her sides and since she is still not standing up properly, she isn’t tall enough to look at the book. Cat is about to help her to a chair when Kara gathers her limbs, tenses her muscle and then jumps on the table, landing in one fluid movement that barely makes the wooden piece of furniture creak.

“This is a book,” Kara states again as she tilts her head to study the double pages displaying the world.

Cat blinks a few time and then nods, choosing not to say anything about posture and appearances. She figures she will have time to teach Kara some manners later.  
“Yes, this is an atlas. It’s a special kind of book that only contains different sorts of maps, to allow us to know where a place is,” She explains and she turns the book so Kara doesn’t have to read it upside down. “Here is this big lot of islands called Great Britain, in the continent called Europe …”

Cat explains some geography to Kara and to her surprise, the woman seems genuinely interested. She asks questions and moves a dirty finger along the travel lines Cat showed her and she repeats the name of the countries, of the towns and she even remembers the boats.

A few hours later, Kara is back on the floor next to the armchair and she seems enraptured in the felines while Cat is reading a book.

“Who is Carter?” Kara suddenly asks and Cat’s head snaps up, both in surprise and confusion.  
Kara’s eyes are incredibly blue under the bright light of the late afternoon and the look in them is intense.

“Where did you hear that name?” She asks back, because she knows she never mentioned her son to Kara before.

Kara seems to think for a few seconds but then she trots towards a tent and brings back a wooden frame with the black and white picture of a young boy displayed in the oval shape.

“I … re-ad it,” Kara explains as she puts her finger on the golden plaque under the photography, where the name is carved in elegant black letters. She struggles with the word and it comes off hatched and unsure but Cat just gapes at her, dumbfounded and speechless. Kara starts to fidget with her hair under her gaze and it finally brings Cat out of her awed silence.

“You know how to read?” She half-asks, half-wonders out loud because it seems so impossible and yet.

“I teached myself. With a book?” Kara doesn’t sound sure but the look in her eyes is clear and a little happy as well.

Cat doesn’t even correct her on her mistake before praising the young woman enthusiastically.

—

The bath is something Cat almost regrets suggesting in the first place but when she takes in the sight of a clean Kara, with her glowing sun-kissed hair falling is soft waves upon the tanned clean skin of her shoulders and chest, she forgets about how hard the whole experience had been.

“I don’t like baths,” Kara grumbles and Cat chuckles at how dejected the woman looks. The blue eyes are a shade darker than usual and there is an honest to god pout etched on her glossy pink lips.

“Well, maybe you do but you also smell better, trust me,” Cat retorts and Kara narrows her eyes at her, already understanding that there is a sassy jab hidden behind the words.  
Cat has discovered, during the past six weeks, that Kara is in fact very astute, clever and perfectly able to sense the different tones and double meaning behind Cat’s not so innocent words sometimes.

“You are saying I was stinking before,” Kara accuses and she isn’t smiling, she looks a little upset even. Cat swallows the burst of laughter that threaten to escape her lips and simply offers a smile instead, a gentle one.

They wander off in Cat’s camp and Kara makes herself comfortable, nested in the seat of an armchair with a book. Cat marvels at how fast Kara is learning but as she watches the woman turn the pages of the novel, her eyes linger a little.

Kara is beautiful, it’s something Cat had always suspected despite the dirt and the strange attitude.  
She’s tall when she stands up, broad shoulders, strong arms, defined abs caught in a thin waist, muscular legs and her skin has this natural, healthy glow of one that has spent much time under the sun.  
Her long hair, now clean and free from all the branches and leaves that had been caught in there for who knows how long, is of a golden sun color that sparkle and gleam underneath the sunlight and Cat follows the strands that cascade around Kara’s features, stopping on the half-hidden breast Kara still refuses to cover despite Cat’s best attempts.

A blush rushes to her cheeks and she looks away quickly, busying herself with a book of her own.

“Does Carter like birds?” Kara asks, a few hours later as she closes her book and leaves the armchair. She doesn’t quite walk like a human yet but she has learned to move on her two legs only and while it doesn’t look natural, it’s still better than her previous way to move.

Cat smiles softly and nods. She misses her little boy but she had been promised a fortune for her exploration book and she loves the thrill of adventure too much to feel too guilty about leaving her 7 years old son at home with his nanny.

“He does indeed, why do you ask?” Cat tilts her head to the side and put down her book on her lap, watching as Kara seems to gather her thoughts.

“Do you want to come see the birds? You could … draw some, for him?” Kara asks, sounding hopeful, and something warm and soft rises inside of Cat’s chest.

“I would like that very much,” She accepts the offer and she is stunned to see a smile grace Kara’s lips. A genuine, true smile, far away from that grimace Cat knows she will miss a little but for now, Kara’s entire face is glowing from that smile, it’s raw and pure and as intense as the sunlight.

It doesn’t take long before she finds herself clinging to Kara’s body as the woman climbs along a liana, taking them up, up, up and away.

When they emerge from the densest part of the foliage, Kara gently puts her down on a large and solid branch and she moves a finger to her lips to indicate they must be quiet. Cat nods softly and then looks around.

Her eyes widen at the incredible spectacle she witnesses. Everywhere, on every branch, every liana and every edge available, there are birds, of every size and every colors and she counts at least two dozen of different species.  
She didn’t notice before because she was focused on not thinking about the height but the air is buzzing with the sounds of bird tweeting and chirping and it’s so beautiful she feels tears fall on her cheeks, happy ones.

A hand comes to brush the salted drops away and a palm, strangely soft for belonging to someone who had spent most of their life in the jungle, presses against her cheek. It’s warm and gentle, kind.

Cat looks up to find Kara’s face barely an inch away from hers and her breath catches in her throat.

She doesn’t know, in this moment, if she is surprised or hopeful or scared, or all three of the above, but when Kara tentatively leans forward, Cat doesn’t turn her head away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let me explain : this was a prompt and I actually had fun with it. I posted it on tumblr first but then a bunch of lovely mutuals encouraged me to publish it on AO3 as well so ... Here you go. 
> 
> The title is a song from the original Disney movie, I love that soundtrack. 
> 
> For those who know me on Tumblr, this was a prompt from my adorable NASCAR anon !
> 
> Reviews are always nice


End file.
